1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag security device. Particularly the present invention relates to a wing shaped security device for a golf bag, in which wing shaped opening/closing plates are installed inside the mouth of the golf bag, and a locking member shifts the wing shaped opening/closing plates to the horizontal position or to the vertical position to close or open the mouth of the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art in which a lock prevents the taking-out of the clubs by locking the mouth of the golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,728 (dated Sep. 3, 1995) discloses a security device which is adapted for use with the upper portion of a golf club bag, and includes two semi-circular shells which are hinged to close about the mouth of the golf bag. An opening in the center of the device includes a resilient retaining member designed to clamp a set of golf clubs within the device when closed about the mouth of the golf bag. A chain ring is also mounted to the mouth of the golf bag and permits the bag to be chained to a support or stand.
In this golf bag security device, when the left and right semicircular shells are closed, the clubs are gathered to the central hole of the shell, and therefore, many clubs cannot be put into the golf bag. Further, even when the shell is open, the opening angle is narrow, and therefore, it is inconvenient to take out the clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019 (dated Sep. 5, 1998), discloses a golf bag lock which is intended for use in combination with a golf club bag having a mouth portion for receiving golf clubs, and comprises a pair of elongated rigid arm members for gripping one or more golf club shafts therebetween, and a rear mount having a base secured to the golf bag and an extension member hingedly mounted to the base. The arm members are hingedly mounted to the extension member to allow the arm members to swing over and away from the mouth of the golf bag, and a front mount is provided for locking the arm members in place over the golf bag. Two spaced apart posts are also provided on the front mount to form a slotted area into which the ends of the arm members may be easily placed. The front mount also includes a locking, and the free ends of the arm members have corresponding apertures through which a conventional lock may be placed to lock the arm members to the front mount. A resilient liner is also provided in centrally located recesses in the arm members to allow for first protective gripping of the golf club shafts.
In this golf bag lock, when a pair of elongated rigid arm members are locked, the golf club shaft is gripped or released between the pair of the rigid arm members. Therefore, many golf clubs cannot be accommodated. Further, the structure of the lock is complicated, and therefore, the handling is inconvenient, while the aesthetics of the lock is also not desirable.